<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee kisses in the morning by Cloudedeyess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764128">Coffee kisses in the morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedeyess/pseuds/Cloudedeyess'>Cloudedeyess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonDami Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort No Hurt, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damijon - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, Fluff, Jon is a good boyfriend, Jon is in college, JonDami Week (Super Sons), JonDami Week 2021, Lazy Mornings, M/M, POV Jonathan Samuel Kent, Pets, This is just really fluffy, damian has a caffeine addiction, damian works too much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudedeyess/pseuds/Cloudedeyess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon hates mornings and Damian works too much, but somehow they make it work</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JonDami Week 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jondami Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee kisses in the morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time participating in a ship week and of course I had to make it my boys! Today’s prompts are Domestic/roommates/adopting a pet, I will never pass up a chance to write Domestic fluff <br/>Prompts provided by @damijon-week on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn't say exactly what woke him, maybe it was the smell of coffee or the fact that he didn't feel as warm as he had when falling asleep. Or maybe it was just his subconscious picking up on the fact that something was just so incredibly wrong. He stretched his arm out, expecting to hit warm flesh, but the bed beside him was empty. Of course after everything they had been through he shot up in the bed, honing his hearing just to the apartment. His entire body relaxed as he picked up the steady thrum of Damians heartbeat. The digital alarm clock read 4:32 am and Jon sighed heavily as he dragged himself out of the comfort of their bed, running a hand along Titus's back as he did so. The dog lifted his head to look at him but lowered it back onto his paws instead of following. </p><p>The coffee pot was running so he stopped in the kitchen to unplug it with a sigh. He stepped over Alfred the cat who was happily eating on his way out. The animal didn't even acknowledge his presence, which wasn't surprising. He made his way down the dim hallway to the closed door that had light illuminating from the bottom. </p><p>Damian knew he had entered, no matter how silent Jon was he always knew. He had wondered on multiple occasions if the other boy had superheating too, even if that wasn't logical. No, Damian didn't have super senses. That was all on him and the hard work he'd put into sharpening them from a young age. Jon loved that about him, his drive to always be bettering himself. But right now that drive was interrupting his time with his fiancé and he didn't like it. Damian had taken over Wayne Industries as soon as he graduated, so between Jon's classes, Damians unpredictable work hours, and supers work they barely had time for each other anymore. </p><p>"Habibi" Damian spoke without looking up from his computer when it was obvious that Jon wouldn't speak first. The super just crossed his arms with a low huff but still approached the chair Damian was sitting in. He draped his arms around his shoulders and leant his chin against the shorter boys head as he looked at the screen. It was some stupid business stuff that Jon couldn’t understand. </p><p>“It’s too early for work.” Jon finally said, voice still thick with sleep and rough sounding. He figured he probably should have gotten a glass of water while he was in the kitchen, but the shiver Damian gave made him not care that much. He pressed a kiss against the top of his hair as he spoke again. </p><p>“I was restless and didn’t want to wake you before your classes.” He replied, stopping his typing for a moment to tilt his head back. Jon was upset with him, he shouldn’t indulge him. Still though he leant down to press a short kiss to his lips. It was an awkward position but neither of them cared. He could taste the coffee on his lips and frowned slightly. So much for trying to get him to come back to bed. </p><p>“Well I woke up anyways, move” he said with a frown, pulling at the chair. Damian sighed but did as told, rolling his chair back. It took a few moments and some awkward maneuvering, but Jon managed to settle into Damians lap. Long legs draped over the arm of the chair and his face buried in the crook of his neck. While Damian had bulked up some, Jon stayed pretty lanky while he grew. So now being nearly 6’7 Damian didn’t even acknowledge the weight in his lap, instead just went back to working while Jon dozed. </p><p>Jon wasn’t sure when he really fell asleep but the next thing he knew he was back in bed with Titus lazily licking his hand. The smell of coffee was strong again, along with breakfast. It took a lot of convincing for him to climb out of bed, but in the end his growling stomach won. </p><p>Jon wasn’t a fan of mornings. He never was. But he smiled as he walked into the kitchen to see two plates set with vegan bacon and pancakes, Damian sipping on his coffee, and no work related items in sight. </p><p>“Good morning beloved” Damian spoke as Jon sat down, leaning across the table to press a soft and lazy kiss that tasted far too strongly of caffeine against his lips. Maybe Jon didn’t hate mornings as much as he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>